A Quiet Love
by Sky's Penname
Summary: JennaXSheba oneshot. Basically about Jenna and Sheba falling in love during the avdventure, and also about Felix's love for his sister, Jenna.


Sky: Okay, a Golden Sun story... This is JennaXSheba, but it's nothing perverted I promise. If you know me, it's fine. If you don't know about Golden Sun (if any of my other story people read this) then don't worry I explain what you need to know...

And for the people who DO know about Golden Sun... I know that Felix actually does talk, but in the second game they never show it, so I thought it'd be fun to make him not talk in this either. I tried really hard on this, and I hope it's okay. Enjoy please if you can! Golden Sun people don't belong to me...

**

* * *

**

**A Quiet Love **

A bright blue sky stood overhead, the golden sun shining down rays of energy and peace. A gentle breeze blew through the calm sea of green. The emerald fields seemed to stretch on forever into the horizon, leaving only the quiet wind.

But, all was not peaceful in these lands. Below the golden sun, with the gentle breeze, and in the calm sea of green a fearsome battle was raging. A battle between four travelers and a pack of horrifying monsters. These were no ordinary travelers however.

Felix jumped back, dodging a claw from one of the wolf monsters. With a low growl, he held out his palm and put his axe behind him. To the wolf-man's surprise, the ground beneath him began to rumble with a terrifying force. In the next moment, the earth beneath him split in two, letting out a spew of lava to devour the monster.

The brown haired teenager sighed and put his hand down. Felix was the leader of this group of four. His mud-like hair covered his eyes most of the time, giving him a mysterious look. Felix was a Venus adept, given the power over earth. Even though he had defeated this monster, there were still more to fight.

Piers let out a low grunt as he began a power struggle with a skeleton warrior. His sword was pressed against the walking dead man's, and each was giving it their all to gain ground over the other. The sea-blue haired Lemurian could smell the decayed flesh and bone from the skeleton as he pressed harder.

The skeleton seemed to be smirking as Piers slowly was pushed back. Piers gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly, around the skeleton floated dozens of razor-sharp ice spikes. Piers smiled as the ice closed in on the skeleton, ripping it apart as if it were nothing. Its bones scattered across the green lands.

Piers was a very special man. He was a Mercury Adept, with the power over water. He took on the appearance as a young man, but could be centuries old. Where he was from, time moved much more slowly. His yellow eyes stared out into the battle that was yet to end.

Letting out a cry of fright and pain, Sheba fell to the ground. Before she could stand up, a dreadful two-headed dog creature slammed its paw down on her small body. Its scaly body reflected the light from the sun, as did its fangs. Sheba could only gape in horror as the monster lowered its two heads down to her face, growling with a deep instinctive rage. Its moist hot breath was on the tip of her nose, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this mess.

"Hey, ugly!" Jenna called out from behind the monster.

It reared its two heads to face the girl, its paw still on top of Sheba's body.

Her bright eyes looked into the creature's eyes and a smile was spread across her lips. "Don't think you can get away with that, do you?" the red haired girl taunted.

The two-headed dog roared with power, abandoning Sheba immediately to charge at Jenna. With a smirk, the girl pointed her staff at the charging creature. The yellow crescent moon at the end of the staff began to glow with energy. In the next moment, a beam of pure crimson fire was sent spiraling at the dog, enveloping it in flames. There was only a short cry of pain, before it was turned into nothing but ashes.

Jenna was an adept of the red-hot planet, Mars. Her hair was a mix of red and brown, like that of her brother, Felix. She had her long hair tied in a pony tail as to keep it out of her face while fighting. With the monster gone, she ran across the field to her friend.

Sheba's body was shaking uncontrollably, and she had yet to get to her feet. Her short blonde hair nearly went into her face, but always found a way to stay out of her eyes. She was an adept from the raving winds of Jupiter. Her violet eyes were wide with fear of what could have happened.

"Sheba! Are you okay?" Jenna called out worriedly.

She nodded her head up and down slowly. "Y-yeah… just a bit shocked…"

Panting from her long run, Jenna stopped over Sheba's body and held out a hand. The wind adept took it happily and pulled herself up. "You had me worried!" Jenna teased, smiling. "That dog almost ate you for lunch!"

Sheba giggled nervously, nodding in agreement. She could still see that creature's fangs reflecting her own face inside her mind though. Jenna let go of the girl's hand to go continue the battle.

As soon as they were no longer in contact, Sheba suddenly found she couldn't stand up. Jenna's eyes widened and she picked the wind adept up just in time. Sheba's face turned bright pink, ashamed by the fact she was still so frightened. Her knees were trembling uncontrollably. "Sorry…"

"Hey!" Jenna smiled. "You don't need to apologize, I probably wouldn't even be conscious if I were in your place!"

Felix and Piers stood side be side across the field from the girls. Both of their weapons were down. "Jenna! Sheba! Are you two okay?" Piers called out to them.

Jenna threw her arm up with Sheba's into the air triumphantly. "Yeah! We're fine!"

The group of four met up together in the center of the field. They were tired, but it looked like they had won. Felix's blue cape blew in the wind as he turned around to head for the sandy shore that was partly far away. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a roar from behind that shook the ground beneath his feet.

"It's not over," Piers said with a frown, pulling out his sword.

From a forest in the distance, a being suddenly leaped up into the sky, spreading its wings with an intimidating aura. It was a blood-red dragon, glaring down at the four intruders with anger.

With an abrupt burst, the dragon shot through the blue sky towards them. It opened its maw, letting out a stream of burning hot flames that scorched the beautiful lands. The group scattered, jumping apart from each other to avoid the fiery blast.

Sheba soon realized she was alone. But she didn't fall, and she didn't weaken. She saw Felix just narrowly avoid a claw from the dragon and knew right away that she had to help her friends. If she did this right, she could take it out in one blow…

Blowing Piers down to the ground, the dragon flew up higher into the sky, looking confident with its ability to defeat the group. It stayed in the air, flapping its wings and watching the soon-to-be snacks with greedy eyes.

Sheba closed her eyes in deep concentration. She thought of her friends, and she thought of Jenna saving her life just before. This was her chance to make it up, she wouldn't let them down. Feeling the burning energy inside her, Sheba held up her wooden staff and let out a battle cry to help release this power.

The dragon looked up and knew that it had underestimated these travelers. Bolts of lightning began to rain down upon the monster, striking its precious wings, and exploding atop his heavy skull.

Screaming in a horrible agony, the dragon fell down to the earth, its body covered in scorch marks from the lightning. It made one more twitch, before it stopped moving completely. The sweet scent of the fields was now switched to the scent of burning flesh.

Sheba let out a heavy sigh, falling on her behind with exhaustion. The three could only gape with amazement at her feat. They all knew Sheba was a very good wind user, but this was great! She took out the dragon all by herself!

The three adepts circled around her, all with smiles on their faces. "Very good job, Sheba," Piers said.

"You're amazing, Sheba!" Jenna praised.

Even Felix was giving her a silent smile. Felix hadn't talked much ever since he nearly lost Sheba's life in the Venus Lighthouse.

"It really wasn't anything very special," Sheba giggled.

Jenna grabbed the dragon defeater by arm and held it up high. "Yes it was!"

After the praises and jokes, the four finally made their way to the shore where they left their ship. Soon the sand was crunching beneath their feet, and they could smell the sea water and see their vessel.

It was a massive Lemurian ship. Built out of wood that had been crafted perfectly, it never seemed to even get a scratch. The ship was at least three or four houses wide, and its mast could practically touch the sky.

"Ahoy, Felix!" Kraden called out from the ship, waving his arms to signal a 'hello' to his friends.

Kraden was a scholarly old man who had been traveling with them since the beginning of the adventure. He was partly bald, and had more gray hairs on his beard than his head sadly. He wore a brown cloak over his body. Kraden was a smart man, but could also be silly at times when he wanted.

The group of four had to swim out a bit into the sea before they could climb up into their ship. Once they made it, Jenna was shivering and clinging to herself, her body completely soaked. Everyone couldn't help but stare at the odd girl, as it was quite hot out that day.

Jenna, of course, took it the wrong way. "What are you guys looking at? Just because I'm wet doesn't mean you can stare!" she growled, still shivering.

Sheba shook her head, blushing slightly. "No, we're staring because we're wondering why you're so cold."

Piers put a thoughtful hand to his chin. "It's probably because she's a Fire Adept. She must not be good with water."

"Or maybe it's because I'm the only one wearing a skirt," Jenna added with a sigh.

Kraden shook his head and pushed up his glasses to his eyes. "So, Felix, did everything go all right?"

The Venus Adept nodded silently, taking out a big blue sack. He placed it down on the ship and opened up its contents.

"Wow, look at all that food!" Sheba and Jenna exclaimed at the same time.

Sure enough, there were piles of it. Nuts, apples, cookies, bread, water, meat, just about everything a traveler could want. Felix smiled to his sister, picking up a rather special cookie.

"Aww, it's shaped like a bird…" Jenna giggled. "Thank you, Felix." Her brother nodded happily and sat down next to Piers and Kraden.

Sheba couldn't help but eye at the adorable bird-shaped cookie that Jenna held. "Do you want some, Sheba?"

With a gasp, she shook her head. "N-no! That's your special present from your brother!"

Jenna grinned, grabbing a few food items before running to the front of the ship. "Come on, Sheba! Come eat with me!"

Nodding, the small Jupiter Adept ran up to front. The two girls sat on the railing of the ship to gaze out in the sparkling ocean. It was beautiful. The ripples glistened under the light of the great golden sun, and waves could be heard gently crashing to the side. "I never get tired of the ocean…" Jenna sighed, looking out into the horizon. She handed Sheba some meat and bread to eat.

For a while the two nibbled on their meals in silence. They were tired from the battles, and they wanted to drink in the beauties the world around them had to offer. Sheba couldn't help but let out a low hum as she listened. Jenna didn't seem to mind.

_Crack. _

Sheba stopped her humming for a moment to look to her side. Her face turned red at what she saw. Jenna was holding out half a piece of the cookie to Sheba with a smile. Her hair was still slightly damp, and the Wind Adept was reminded of the beautiful shining ocean when she looked at Jenna. "W-what's this?"

"It's our dessert," she simply stated

Shaking her head, Sheba said, "No, I can't do that."

Jenna grinned happily, refusing to take 'no' for an answer. "Just think of it as a reward for doing so well today. I want to share it with you."

Slowly, Sheba took the cookie from Jenna's delicate hand. "W-well okay. Thank you." Her face turned slightly red as she began to nibble on the cookie that rightfully belonged to Jenna. "It's very good."

…

Piers, Felix, and Kraden ate their lunch in silence. "You don't mind Sheba eating part of your present for Jenna?" the Lemurian asked, watching as the two girls snacked on the special treat.

Felix shook his head, a calm smile made its way to his face as he watched the cookie slowly be eaten by the girls. Both of the young girls' small capes were swaying in the gentle sea breeze.

"Those two really like each other," Kraden said after a bite of his meat. "They're always giggling and talking behind our backs."

Piers laughed. "They're probably wondering which one of us is older. You or me."

A sly smirk appeared across the old man's face. "So, would you mind telling me who is older?"

Frowning, the Lemurian crossed his arms. "I don't think it is important who is older and who is not."

The old man suddenly seemed to turn into a child. "Aw, come on! Don't be that way! Just tell me!" he whined.

Ignoring the argument over their ages (yet again) Felix silently made his way over to the two girls. Jenna and Sheba were giggling and talking about whatever they wanted, and their bright smiles warmed Felix's heart.

This was his sister… his sister whom he had lost for three years. He knew what was going to happen, but he didn't say it. There was only one thing important to him.

Jenna and Sheba turned their heads confusedly to see the silent Felix. "Felix? What do you-," Jenna was unable to finish.

He wrapped his arms around the girl and gave her a tight squeeze. This was his sister… he knew what she wanted, and he knew what he wanted. "I want you to be happy," Felix whispered into his sister's ear. "Don't be afraid."

Stunned by the sudden words of her brother, Jenna could find nothing to say or even do. What did he mean by 'don't be afraid' anyways? Before she could ask, Felix was silently walking back to Piers and Kraden.

Sheba looked just as surprised as Jenna. "Do you… know what that meant?"

The fire adept shook her head. "Not a clue…" she paused. "Felix is so weird!"

Smiling, Sheba seemed to gaze into Jenna's eyes. "You're so lucky…" she started. "You have someone who loves you so much… I…" Sheba stopped in mid-sentance.

Jenna frowned. She knew what the girl was going to say. They had talked about it many times before. Sheba doesn't exactly have a family. Where at least Jenna and Felix's parents were being held prisoner by the Fire Clan of the North. It was better than having nothing.

Sheba turned to the ocean again, her feet dangling over the sparkling ocean.

Jenna wanted to say something comforting, but she didn't want to make it seem like anything awkward between them. Then, she remembered what Felix had said.

Feeling weird, Jenna said, "Don't worry; I'm sure someone loves you."

Sheba seemed to look even worse. "Someone?..." That basically meant no one.

Holding up her hands, the fire user shook her head. "N-no! That's not what I meant! I mean…" she cursed under her breath. "I uh… I love you as a friend. That's someone!"

Sheba's frown turned into a bright smile and she looked to the girl. "Really? You love me?"

Her face began to turn red. She regretted saying anything. "As a _friend._"

The Wind Adept seemed to jump with joy. Almost falling off the boat, she wrapped her arms around Jenna in a tight embrace. "Oh thank you! I love you too!"

Something about those words and the hug caused Jenna to feel incredibly awkward. Her face was turning bright pink now, and she didn't know what was happening. There was this strange feeling…

"Ladies! We need you to stop holding hands and get off the rail! We're setting sail!" Kraden yelled from the deck.

Jenna squirmed out of Sheba's hug as quickly as possible, her whole body felt red now. She shook an angry fist at Felix and yelled, "Felix! You're so weird!" She then pointed to the old man. "And we weren't holding hands! This all happened because of my stupid brother!"

"Ohoho," Kraden laughed happily. "I was just kidding. Let's start setting sail now!"

Jenna seemed to fume confusedly. People were so weird. After that, she ran off to go help with the mast. Sheba, being left behind, stared after the fire girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship made it out into the sparkling sea fine. Not a single hitch. Felix was at the front steering the group through the gentle waves, while Kraden stood by his side, looking for any landmarks that might be important to point out. Piers seemed to have gotten tired and went down inside the ship for a nap.

Jenna and Sheba stood together at the side, watching the ocean go by. Both could feel the breeze and the slight mist from the ocean. It was a wondrous sensation, and finally they could be alone, just as friends.

"The ocean is beautiful," Sheba said, her blond hair blowing with the wind.

Jenna nodded, feeling that special feeling again. "It is, huh?"

The Jupiter Adept turned to face her. She was taller than Sheba by almost a head. Sheba's face reddened as she spoke. "You remind me of the ocean, Jenna."

"Hmm?" Jenna met eyes with Sheba as well. "How is that?"

There was a short silence for a while. "You're beautiful," she finally spat out.

The redhead seemed to be shocked. She finally realized it. What Felix had meant, what he had said. She knew there was no way that Felix was wrong but… she was afraid. She knew that Felix said not to be, but she was. How could she not be? Was it really true?

"Whoa, Jenna! Look out!"

The Mars Adept snapped out of her thoughts and looked ahead. Before she could move out of the way, a small wave made its way up onto the ship's deck and slammed her down.

Great, once again she was sopping wet. The ocean just didn't seem to like her.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Sheba called out, running to her. She held out a hand to help her up.

Growling, she said, "I'm fine," and took Sheba's hand. Jenna's hair was knocked out of its usual ponytail from the wave, and her long glistening hair was free to the entire world finally.

Sheba was staring again, but it was all right. Jenna was staring too. In a silent motion, the Jupiter Adept brushed the red hair away from Jenna's face as to get a clear view of her eyes.

Soon, the two were lost in each other's eyes. Neither moved, neither blinked. Neither of them knew what to do. Both of their hearts were beating uncontrollably. They each knew what the other was thinking, yet wasn't sure if that was truly their thoughts. If… they were wrong… that would be pretty embarrassing. So neither moved.

"Sorry about that," Kraden said as he walked to the deck. In a swift movement, the girls were no longer looking at each other. "The waters are getting a little rough. We might just hit a storm, so be prepared."

The two girls could indeed feel the difference. The boat was rocking up and down a little stronger than usual. "Should we go inside, Kraden?"

The old man thought for a moment, looking out into the ocean. "Come with me, girls," he said, walking to the front of the ship. Naturally, they followed.

Felix had a stubborn frown across his face as he tried to keep the boat steady on the wheel. He only had time to glance at his sister and friend.

"See that?" Kraden pointed a wrinkled finger out into the ocean. It was all clear skies in most of the ocean, but it suddenly grew black ahead. Storm clouds were hovering overhead. "Hopefully we will avoid the storm, but I believe that it is the only way to reach our destination. It'll be dangerous."

Jenna could help but let out a shiver of fright and coldness. She was never good with water, especially storms. When she was a little girl… she remembered that she used to cling to her brother whenever a storm hit. Felix would always hold her tight and say, "It's okay; it's just a little water and wind."

But it wasn't okay. That horrible storm three years ago… that was the storm that took her brother, mother, and father away. She had at least found her brother after three years.

"Jenna? Jenna?" Sheba called. "Jenna, are you okay?"

The redhead snapped back into reality, noticing that her hand was tightly clasped around Sheba's. "I'm… fine."

Kraden saw this and frowned. "I'm sorry for what I said about holding hands before. I was joking, and I shouldn't have."

Jenna shook her head. "It's okay, I understand."

"You look a bit pale," Kraden said. "Maybe it would be best if you went inside for the storm. Could you get Piers to wake up while you go?"

Sheba nodded. "Of course."

Kraden gave a quick bow. "Thank you and I apologize once again. Do whatever you need to stay safe."

Slowly, the two girls made their way across the deck. The ship was bumping much harder now, making it difficult to walk. Jenna kept her hand tightly around Sheba's the entire time. "Are you scared?"

Jenna didn't want to admit it. She was supposed to be strong; she was supposed to be brave. Something like water shouldn't frighten her. "Yes…"

"Don't worry, and don't be ashamed. I'm afraid too."

The two made it through the wooden door and inside the dry boat. Jenna let out a sigh of relief, but still found herself unable to let go of Sheba's hand. It felt like… if she let go… the ocean would sweep her away. Just like Felix and her parents.

The ship continued to rock harder as the girls made it to Piers' room. They knocked on the door.

In the next moment, the door swung open, revealing the blue-haired Lemurian. "Have we hit a storm?" he asked.

"Yes, Kraden said he needed your help," Sheba replied.

Piers nodded sternly, looking at the two girls. "Will you two be helping?"

Jenna looked down to her feet, ashamed by her cowardice.

"No, I'm too afraid of the storm," Sheba said. "Jenna needs to stay with me inside so that I'll be okay."

Piers smiled. "I see. Well that's fine, I can understand. The ocean is a scary thing, not many men can find the courage to stand up to it, but you girls have shown courage through the whole thing. I'm proud to be traveling with you."

"T-thank you…" Jenna said shakily.

Piers nodded again, making his way out to the deck. Jenna and Sheba walked down the wooden hallway to the door that led to Jenna's room. The two sat down on the bed and sighed.

Jenna's room was nothing special. All it had was a small bed and a circular window that looked out into the ocean. The room was entirely made of wood, just as the ship was.

"You didn't have to do that…" Jenna said.

Sheba smiled. "You didn't have to save my life. You didn't have to give me part of your cookie."

The Fire Adept said nothing, looking out into the ocean. The sky had grown dark, and the waves were no longer gentle. As Jenna sat, Sheba silently began to put the girl's hair back into a ponytail. "There. Good as new."

Jenna didn't know what to say or do. Something inside her was burning. Something inside her chest was burning hotter than the strongest flames.

Suddenly, lightening struck near the boat, and thunder roared. Jenna gave small yelp, and tightened her hand around Sheba's.

"It's okay…" the blonde-haired girl said gently. "It's just a little water and wind."

Suddenly, the burning in Jenna's chest became unbearable. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she threw her face into Sheba's shoulder. "I can't stand these storms! I can't! What if it takes Felix away from me again? Last time I did nothing, I thought he died for three years! I don't want him to disappear, but I'm too much of a coward to do anything!"

Sheba stroked the crying girl's hair gently, humming soothingly. "We all have fears that we can't stand up to…"

For what seemed like an eternity, Jenna silently stayed in Sheba's arms, listening to her beautiful humming. Maybe everything would be all right after all. Felix would be okay, he wasn't afraid of storms at all. There was nothing to worry about. Sheba was right there to help as well.

"Thank you…" Jenna finally said, shaking out of the girl's arms.

Sheba smiled. "It's fine."

The red head stood up to her feet, as well as Sheba. "Do you think… we should go help them?"

"I'm not sure," the Jupiter Adept admitted. "If we get scared again, we'd only get in the-."

Suddenly, there was an enormous shake from a heavy wave, throwing the two girls down to the wooden floor. Sheba landed directly on top of Jenna.

For a moment, they could only look into each other's eyes. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Both could feel their hearts beating rapidly. What were they to do? The burning in her chest came back again, but this time it was different.

Jenna could feel Sheba's delicate legs touching hers, and her chest rising and exhaling with each breath. She was suddenly aware of Sheba's lips.

Sheba gazed down into the red head's eyes, noticing she was still slightly damp from the sea. She glistened just like the ocean would. She could smell the ocean's beautiful scent on Jenna as well.

Slowly, Jenna and Sheba's hands clasped together. The burning love of Mars and the gentle love of Jupiter would soon come together. The two closed their eyes, and steadily, their lips came closer and closer.

Jenna could feel the gentle wind, and Sheba could feel the burning fire.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing an out of breath Felix, drenched in sea water. The two girls stopped in place, their lips just a dust mite away from meeting. Felix's eyes went wide, and he froze on the spot.

Jenna and Sheba quickly jumped off of each other, each one painted a bright pink. "T-the storm knocked us over!"

"W-we were just about to come help, Felix!" Sheba added, stuttering.

Felix's surprise faded into a gentle smile. He didn't mind what happened at all. In fact, he bowed slightly in apology.

Turning completely red, Jenna said, "S-stop being weird, Felix!"

Thunder roared across the ocean, and Felix's face switched from happy to stern. He looked to the girls and motioned with his hands to follow. Jenna and Sheba only glanced at each other for a moment before sprinting after the Venus Adept.

Felix lead them out of the ship's cabins and out onto the deck. It looked like a war had hit. Dark clouds hung overhead, pouring down water by the second. Lightning constantly lit up the dark sky, and the waves crashed like echoing screams of hatred. "Jenna! Sheba!" Piers cried out from the wheel of the ship. His body was soaked, and even he, a Water Adept, was shivering from the water. "We need your help!"

The wood of the boat creaked with every wave that hit, giving an eerie feeling. Regardless of their fear, the two girls stepped out onto the deck, and immediately it felt like their spines turned to ice. The rain drops were colder than they could have imagined. Each drop stung any part of their skin that was open to the wind.

Kraden was at the front of the ship as well, clinging desperately to the rail for balance. "We need you to roll up the sail for us! At this rate, the wind will tear the mast completely off the ship!" he shouted over the roaring waves and thunder.

Jenna nodded and ran straight for the mast, nearly slipping on the rainy deck. Sheba and Felix remained close to the door. Something was disturbing the Wind Adept greatly. She could feel something in the air around her.

Felix seemed uneasy as well. The wood around the boat continued to creak louder and louder. What could be happening?

Then he saw it. There was a slight crack in the wooden pole of the mast where Jenna was standing. But that wasn't the only thing he had to worry about.

Suddenly, Sheba felt a great deal of energy from the clouds above. Her heart stopped and she knew what was going to happen. "Jenna! Lightning is going to strike the mast! Move now!" she screamed with all her might.

It was too late.

With a crackle, a white-hot bolt of lightning struck the base of the mast. Jenna froze up, only able to watch as the enormous mast began to topple over towards her.

"_Jenna!_" Felix shouted. He wasn't going to let his sister die. There was no way he'd let it happen. With all of his strength, he leaped forward towards the mast. At the last second, he grabbed his sister by the arm and flung her body behind his. With a pain-filled grunt, he held up his hands, holding up the fallen mast.

Sheba saw the sail about to land on top of her, and knew she had to hold it up. If it were to fall, the boat would be destroyed. Closing her eyes, she held up her hands and concentrated on the wind. The mast stopped falling, but she was unable to use her wind powers to help push it back up.

Felix's arms were trembling, and his knees were shaking under the tremendous strain of the heavy wooden object. Jenna could see the strain in Sheba too. "Sheba! Don't give up! You can hold it!" she cried.

The Wind user looked as if she were about to collapse. She didn't have enough energy to do this. "I… I can't!"

Jenna growled and jumped up to her feet. This was no time to be afraid. Without a second thought, she bolted towards the struggling Sheba. "Hold on, Sheba! Don't give up! Don't give up!"

Tears uncontrollably began to stream down the blonde-haired girl's face. Her legs were about to give out, and soon she everything would be all over. She wasn't strong enough… she wasn't strong enough…

A pair of gentle arms wrapped around Sheba. "Don't be afraid… together we can do this," Jenna whispered soothingly into her ear.

Suddenly, Sheba could feel a burning energy passing through her body. Jenna was adding her fiery power to Sheba's. With the power of Mars and Jupiter combined, the girls slowly pushed the mast back into its place. As soon as it was back to its original position, Piers was seen at the wheel with his eyes closed.

In a burst of light, ice flew from the Lemurian's hand, and glued the mast back to the ship with a frozen power. "That will hold it for a little while! Good job!" Piers shouted.

Felix, exhausted, fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

Jenna and Sheba fell back against the wall as well. Sheba was wrapped tightly in the red head's arms, and they simply sat there until their breathing became almost normal. "We… we did it," Sheba weakly said.

Jenna placed her head against Sheba's, closing her eyes. "Yeah… that wasn't so hard…"

For a moment, the storm was no longer around the girls. The rain had stopped in their minds, and the thunder had died in their world. Nothing was there except the other. There was only a deep and quiet love between them.

It wasn't for another ten minutes of so before the group had finally made it out of the storm. The dark clouds had disappeared, and the waves were finally settling. The sky had turned into a golden orange as the sun slowly made its way under the horizon.

"Well…" Kraden squeezed his cloak, letting the sea water seep out of it. "That was quite a thrill."

Piers helped Felix to his feet, his orange eyes shining with pride. "You are all amazing people," he said. "I have never seen someone so willing to sacrifice their good health for another's."

Felix smiled weakly. He loved his sister. That was all there was to it. He only did what came naturally to him. He couldn't bear to see his friends or family come to any harm.

Jenna and Sheba made their way to the back of the ship. There, they sat and watched the sunset over the glimmering sea. With their hands clasped together, they laid their heads against each other. Neither spoke. Neither could really.

They both knew.

All they needed to hear was the silent breathing from each other, and the warm touch of the other. They were in love, but neither would say. For now, this was how they wanted it to be. For now, this would be okay with them.

Just a quiet love.


End file.
